Wolf Girl
by francescaalavin
Summary: Carys has suffered a lot of loss in her life, her and her father move to Stoney Bridge to have a fresh start. JanaxOC. SEQUEL NOW COMPLETED. PART 3 COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

Carys' POV

I sit on my bed, looking through my photo album. It's filled with happy times; pictures of me from when I was a baby, up until my 16th birthday, with my mum. That's the last photo in there. We haven't had any good times since then. I pick up my other album; my secret one. There are pictures of my parents in their Wolf form, unaware of my presence. They look so happy, so free. I close the book and pack it away into a box, along with all my other books. I love to read. My favourites are fantasies, with strong female protagonists. As I pack away my clothes into boxes, I notice for the first time that there is a theme to what I wear. They're all very natural colours, so I suppose they reflect my personality. Nature is a big part of my life. As well as packing, I throw things away. I want to leave all of my bad memories behind. A certain picture is hard to throw away, but I gather the courage to do it. I shake it off, grab my coat and head to the park.

The smell of the leaves on the trees and the grass on the ground is so strong, it's beautiful. However, it reminds me of what I've lost. I live near the city, so getting away from it all makes me feel at home, in a weird way. I live in Cardiff, in Wales and my pack consists of myself and my father. It's not much of a pack, I know, but it works. I'm a Wolfblood. Some may say that I'm tame because I live like a human. Apart from at a full moon, when my father and I run to a cave in the mountains; a place never visited by humans, so we hide there. My dad can't handle it here anymore, not since…the killing. That's why we're leaving; moving to a place called Stoney Bridge, which I think is in Newcastle. My dad knows people there; he grew up in the wild, fascinated by humans, wanting to live like them. Some of his old pack still lives there, so he's hoping they'll welcome us, so we can be part of a proper pack again. I say my goodbyes to the park, smelling my surroundings one last time. I store it all in my memories.

"You said goodbye to the park then?" Dad asks as I walk through the front door. "I'm sorry we have to go Carys, I know you like it here," he smiles sadly at me, and seals up some boxes.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to miss it the most. What if they don't grant you enouwian?" I ask, helping him load boxes into the van.

"I'm not expecting them to welcome me back with open arms, Carys. I'll have to work for it. We both will."

"Dad, you left them for human life. That's betrayal to them, you told me that."

"I have friends there Caz, they can help me. Us." I sigh and put another box in the van.

After we're done, he locks the old house and we get into the van. The drive is long; hours. We stop near a beautiful forest. Dad looks at me. I know he wants to run; he hasn't enjoyed anything of Wolfblood nature in so long…I take his hand.

"We can do this dad," we run together, though the beautiful tall trees, over the crunchy autumn leaves. We come to a stop near a river. When I was a cub I used to watch mum and dad play in the river up on the mountains back home. I walk towards it, focusing myself. I feel every part of my body awaken, and the next thing I know, dad and I have changed. We're wolves. We run around in the river for a while until we're tired, when we climb, shake off and return to human form.

"Thank you for that, Carys. I haven't enjoyed anything so much in a while." We run back to the van and continue the drive to Stoney Bridge. Finally, I feel like I'm getting my dad back.

We pull up in the small village outside 'The Kafe'. I don't know if the person who named this place is an idiot, or it's supposed to be 'cool'. Dad hands me a fiver.

"Go get me a cup of coffee and get yourself something. I'm going to look around a bit, but I'll meet you in there. If anyone notices you're not human, get away from them; the pack can't know about you yet. I won't be long."

I jump out of the van and head inside the colourful café. A girl with extremely blonde hair is stood behind the counter.

"Hi, welcome to The Kafe, what can I get you?"

"A black coffee and a hot chocolate, please," I smile. There are two girls sat at the counter next to me.

"I haven't seen you around here before," the brunette says, in an annoying high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I literally just moved here," they look at me with a judging glare. I look down at my clothes. I'm muddy from the run, and my hair must be a mess.

"Did you crawl here?" The dark-skinned one asks, and the other laughs. I ignore them.

"£3.50, please," the till girl says. I hand her the money and take the drinks and my change.

As I take a seat in a booth I smell something. Another Wolfblood. And it's not my dad. I turn to look at the door, and two girls enter, followed by a boy. They're laughing about something. Which one is it? They sit in a booth near me. I stare at the girl with auburn hair; it's her, it must be. She can smell me too, I know she can. She looks at me and I jerk my head away, staring at my drink. Their laughter stops, they start whispering. If she really is a Wolfblood, then she knows I can hear her.

"That girl, she's a Wolfblood. I can smell it," the redhead says. Her friends start to turn around. "Don't look!" I hear her say. "Should I speak to her?"

"Yeah, she might be alone," the ginger girl says. The redhead gets up. Without a second thought I stand up and bolt, leaving my drinks behind. I run from the café and I know she's following me. I run past our van and through the village.

"Wait, I can help you!" I can tell she's Welsh, like me. I ignore her and run into a forest. I wolf out so that I can go faster, which is probably a dumb idea, but I need to get away. I come to a cliff; it's too high to jump off. There's no way out. I stop and turn to face her. She has caught up and she's close. She stops. I growl. She kneels down. "I'm like you; you don't have to hide from me." I return to human form.

"Who are you? Where is your pack?"

"I don't really have one anymore; they're out there, in the wild," she comes closer to me. I sniff her. "Are you alone too?"

"No, I have my father, Geraint. He's in the village," I step back; I'm right on the edge. "You were talking to humans in there. They know about you; you said Wolfblood to them, and now they know about me too. You're not supposed to tell people."

"Get away from there, it's dangerous," she steps even closer to me and takes my hand, leading me away from the cliff. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?"

It dawns on me that she's the only other Wolfblood I've met, other than my parents. I hesitate before replying.

"Carys. You?"

"Jana."

"You're all alone?" She nods. I realise she's still holding my hand. I pull away. "Um, I need to get back to my dad, he'll be worried."

"Okay, let's run, we'll get there faster," she suggests, heading off and I follow her. We get back to the village and I see my dad outside the Kafe looking around for me.

"Dad,"

"Carys, where have you been?"

"Sorry dad. I did what you said to do, but it went a bit wrong. This is Jana," she walks over to shake his hand. He just sniffs her.

"Carys, I told you they can't know about you yet,"

"Dad, it's fine, she's not in the pack; she's a lone wolf," he looks at her, her hand still extended. He shakes it reluctantly. "You didn't tell me about those humans. Why do they know?" I ask Jana.

"They knew before I arrived; we had these friends, other Wolfbloods. They're my pack really," dad growled at this, his veins pulsing.

"The secret is paramount."

"Dad," I grab his arms and give him a look. He calms himself down.

"Nothing can be done. Let's just go to the new house and get settled." I wave goodbye to Jana.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow?" She asks. I laugh as we get in to the van, rolling down the window.

"It's a dark moon, I'm not going in."

"Yes you are," Dad says. Jana laughs now.

"Well I guess I'll see you then!" She walks away and we drive to our house. It's a big country cottage, with beautiful stone walls and a slate roof. It's surrounded by trees and fields for what looks like miles.

"Wow," I say getting out of the van. We take a few boxes out of the back and head through the front door. "Not too shabby."

"Take those upstairs."

We unpack all the boxes; we don't have that much stuff, so it only takes about an hour to move in. I explore my new house and find a door. I open it and there's a staircase; I go down and there's a cellar. Jana is in there; she must have ran here and beat us.

"Jana?" She turns around. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, this is... my friend used to... this is where I live."

"You live in my cellar?" I walk over to her.

"I told you, my pack left and I wanted to stay. My friend Maddy used to live here and I kind of just stay here. I'm sorry I can find somewhere else, I didn't realise you'd be moving in to this house."

"No, no it's okay, I'll talk to my dad. I'm sure you can stay here for a bit, until you can find a new home. Come on." We go upstairs where dad is sat watching the television.

"Dad," I say, and he turns around.

"Jana?"

"Turns out Jana was squatting here, do you think she can stay for a while until we can find somewhere else?" I know he's too kind to turn her down. He sighs.

"Fine," he turns back to the TV.

"Thank you," she looks at me. "Come meet Tom and Shannon," she says, talking about the people from the Kafe. "They're lovely," I nod and we run out together.

"So your accent is like mine, where in Wales are you from?" She asks. "I have no clue where I'm from, we would never stay in the same place, until I became the Alpha."

"You were Alpha?" She nods, with an embarassed look on her face. "I'm from Cardiff; it's lovely there, really it is, but there's not many places to run. We would only ever go out as wolves on a full moon. You sound like you're from Caerphilly, that's where we used to run, the mountains are amazing."

"Never heard of it," we laugh. We get into the village and her friends are sat on a bench.

"Tom, Shannon," she shouts to them, they look over to us as we approach. "This is Carys," she beams.

"Hi," I shake hands with both of them.

"She's moved into Maddy's old place. Her father has been kind enough to let me stay until I find somewhere else."

"Cool, I'm Tom," the boy says.

"I'm Shannon. Are you going to be starting at Bradlington tomorrow?"

"Unfortunatley," I say, and they look at me weirdly. "I mean because of the dark moon - I'm sure it's a great school!" I laugh.

"You'll fit in great," Tom says.

"It's kind of hard to fit in anywhere when you're a Wolfblood. Do any other humans know?" I ask Jana.

"Our form teacher, Mr Jeffries, but he's keeping our secret. There was Liam in our class, but he's moved away now."

"How do you trust them so much? I mean you guys seem great," I gesture to Tom and Shannon. "But you know what I mean."

"They're not that different to us really, they just don't turn into wolves." We laugh and begin to walk around the village. Tom and Shannon lag behind Jana and I.

"I bet full moons are great here," I smile.

"They are, well they used to be. It's not so great on your own." I can see in her eyes that she's broken.

"Well, you're not alone anymore," I say, and she smiles at me.

"Was it hard leaving your friends back home? I know how hard leaving my pack was."

"I didn't really have friends, I mean, I had one but she was sort of- sort of more than that."

"I see, what's her name?"

"Anwen; it means beautiful in Welsh. We ended things long before we came here; the secret was getting in the way of us."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. What does your name mean then?"

"Love. My parents almost called me that, but they thought it was a bit pretentious."

"I like it. So you came here with your dad, where's your mother?" She asks. I go quiet. I haven't talked about her with anyone apart from dad a tear rolls down my cheek. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." We stop walking.

"No it's fine, she was- she was shot while she was in wolf form, she was hit right in her heart. Her name's Rhiannon. We were running on the full moon, we never really leave the cave that much, but this day mum really wanted to. I was slower than my parents so I didn't see the whole thing. I heard my dad growling viciously, and human voices. Then I heard the gun being cocked back and then- then the shot was fired. The growling became sorrowful howling. She was gone, in a matter of seconds."

"I'm so sorry," she hugs me and I cry softly into her red hair. I pull away gently, her arms still around me.

"I've known you for like an hour and I'm already letting my guard down; you must be something special!" She wipes my tears away and smiles at me.

* * *

We're back at home; Jana is sat on my bed as I unpack some of my clothes.

"So when did you first transform?" She asks.

"Only about 3 full moons ago,"

"So you're still pretty new to this?" I nod. I notice something behind my dresser. It looks like a photo frame. I pick it up; inside the frame there is a drawing of two wolves.

"Look," I sit next to Jana and hand her the frame.

"Maddy and Rhydian," she says quietly, as the strokes the glass with her thumb.

"Maddy used to live here?" She nods. "And Rhydian?"

"He didn't live here, well he did for a bit. But he was in foster care. Not long after Maddy left, he followed her to Canada. They were in love," she stands up and mounts the frame on the wall next to my door.

"It's wonderful," I say. She lies down on my double bed, I stand up and continue unpacking my room. "I can already feel this dark moon coming on," I yawn. I look back at Jana and she's already fast asleep. "Jana?" Nothing. I quietly change into my pajamas and climb under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I know this is really late to be posted, but I'm going to upload a few more chapters today and maybe some tomorrow. I have already completed the story and I'm already working on a sequel. Please leave a review, it means the world to me. :)**

Jana's POV

I wake up with my arms around Carys and hers around my waist. She's fast asleep, I don't want to wake her. I slide my arm out from underneath her and gently lift her arm from my stomach. She pulls me back towards in her sleep, she rests her head on my shoulder. I don't know what to do so I just lay there looking at her, I want to look away but I'm mesmerized, for some reason I'm desperate to look in her eyes. I can't say I'm not enjoying it, her clutch is comforting. What am I saying? I barely know this girl. I brush her hair over her ear, and then she opens her eyes.

"Morning." I say awkwardly She jumps out of bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, you looked so peaceful, which is pretty rare on a dark moon."

"No no, it's my fault, I'm sorry, I'm just missing Anwen. Um, I'll go put the kettle on, do you want coffee?" She doesn't wait for my answer she just leaves the room in an awkward hurry.

Not the worst way to start a dark moon day. I crash my head into the pillow and pull the covers over my head and fall back asleep, just to be woken by Carys pulling the sheets off of me about 10 minutes later and placing a cup of coffee for me on her bedside table.

"I hate dark moons." I groan, sitting up against the headboard.

"Me too." She sits next to me and crosses her legs, sipping her coffee. "Drink up, we'll need our energy today, especially me, first day and all."

"You do know that caffeine has no affect on Wolfbloods?" I say taking my drink from the table.

"One can dream. Look I really am sorry about earlier, I didn't want to wake you last night so I just let you be."

"It's fine really, you're not the only one who feels lonely, I left my pack remember." Carys looks kind of down.

"Yeah I guess we're in pretty similar situations, but I'm your pack now." She gets up and pulls her new uniform out of her wardrobe. "It's not the prettiest of uniforms."

"You'd look pretty in anything." Why did I say that? She just turns away. "Sorry, that was weird. My uniforms in the cellar, I'll go and get ready for school." Why does she make me act this way, nervous and awkward, I'm normally so confident. After I'm changed, I come up stairs into the kitchen, Carys and her dad are sitting at the table.

"Jana, come have some breakfast." He says. I sniff.

"Bacon!" I practically leap over to the table and devour my plate of food. I barely notice them staring at me. I finish in half the time they do. I still haven't quite mastered the way humans eat.

"Do you know the way to the school Jana?" Geraint asked. "I can give you girls a lift."

"Yeah, I'll direct you, if it weren't a dark moon I would usually run." I yawn.

"That sounds amazing." Carys says. She finishes her food and we head to school. Tom and Shannon are sitting on the bench outside. We lazily trail over to them.

"Good morning!" Shannon says brightly.

"Is it?" Carys says, sitting down and practically slamming her face into her bag.

"We've got PE first thing." Tom says as he stands up and does keepy-uppies. Carys and I groan simultaneously.

"Carys, take it easy today, you haven't been a fully transformed Wolfblood for very long, when Maddy and Rhydian first changed they both passed out on the dark moon." Shannon says. Carys mumbles something.

"Really though Caz, maybe you should sit out of PE. I can talk to Jeffries for you." I say, she sits up.

"No I don't want a teacher knowing about me, I don't want him taking it easy on me because I'm different, I want to blend in, I want to seem normal." I really admire her for that, I know how hard it is to fit in, especially as Wolfblood, all I wanted to do when I arrived was scream to everyone 'I'm a Wolfblood!'. I love the way that Carys holds herself.

"You'll soon learn that nothing's normal around here." Tom says.

"Speaking of abnormal." Shannon says, rolling her eyes, they K's walk past.

"Look its that muddy girl from yesterday. She looks like she was raised by wolves." Kara says.

"Crawl back into your cave Wolf Girl." Kay says, they walk off laughing.

"So much for blending." Carys says. The bell rings and we head to form, dragging our feet through the door.

"Mr. Jeffries, this is Carys, it's her first day here." Shannon says. Pulling Carys over to him she yawns again.

"Ah the new girl, nice to meet you Carys, I'm Mr. Jeffries." They shake hands. Everyone begins to take their seats but I stay with Carys. "Class settle down." He shouts and everyone looks up at her. "This is Carys, our newest addition." They K's had obviously told Jimi and Sam about Carys' nickname because they begin howl at the top of their lungs and the class breaks out in laughter. If I was in Carys' shoes I get so angry, and if it wasn't a dark moon I would wolf out, but she stays calm, I like that about her. "Enough!" Mr Jeffries shouts.

I lead her to sit next to Tom and I sit with Shannon.

"Shan, there's something weird about her," I look back to check she's not listening.

"What do you mean? Of course there is she's a Wolfblood." Shannon laughs at me.

"No I mean, like weird, when I'm around her, she makes me act different around her, like not myself."

"How do you mean? Like she's controlling you?"

"Sort of, like she makes me nervous and say stupid things." Shannon practically cries with laughter.

"Shannon, pay attention please." Mr. Jeffries says.

"Why is that funny?" I nudge her.

"She's not possessing you Jana, you like her."

"Yeah I like her she's nice but-" Shannon smirks at me. "Oh, I like her." Shannon sees the look on my face.

"You've never had a crush before have you?" she whispers.

"Nope. Well there was Rhydian, but that was nothing like this."

I struggle to stay awake for the rest of Jeffries' nonsense. I guess I lost the struggle because I wake up to the bell for first lesson. After we've changed for PE we walk into the gym and Mrs. Graham announces that we'll be running laps today.

"Miss do we have to?" I say.

"It's not my fault you're tired from watching TV all night Jana, come on everyone." The entire class groans and we go out into the track around the woods. Even Shannon is running faster than me and Carys, and that's saying something.

"Don't worry we can sleep in the dark room at break and lunch." I said.

"Don't make me think about lunch, I'm starving." She pants. We keep running and I talk to her but when I turn around she's a bend down breathing heavily.

"Carys?" I run over to her. "Tom, Shannon!" I shout, they turn around and come running. I help Carys sit down gently. She's looking at me.

"Is she okay?" Shannon says crouching down next to us. She spoke too soon, Carys goes limp in my arms.

"Carys? Wake up! Please!" I panic.

"Jana, calm down, I'll get Mrs. Graham!" Tom turns to go.

"No, she might take her to hospital, we can't risk anything. I know we become human on a dark moon, but it's still not safe. They could keep her over night."

"Jana, she's unconscious! Human or Wolfblood, she needs a doctor!" Shannon shouts at me.

"No Shan! We'll take her back to the school, her house is too far, Shan, you ring her dad and get her some food and water, Tom help me carry her." They do what I tell them and we head back to school. We carry her into the dark room and lay her down. I run to the canteen to find something for her. I'm stopped by Mr. Jeffries.

"Jana, shouldn't you be with your class?"

"Um sir it's the dark moon." I whisper, making sure no one is listening.

"You'll have to remind what that means for you."

"We get exhausted every time there's a dark moon, it's almost impossible to function properly, and we can't wolf out, we're practically human."

"So you're too tired to run with your class, but you can run around the school?" He folds his arms.

"Sir, I'm not enjoying this," I say breathlessly, "it's Carys, she didn't want you to know but she's a Wolfblood too and she passed out on the run, she needs help but we can't take her to hospital Sir, it's too risky."

"Where is she?"

"Sir-"

"Jana!" he shouts.

"The dark room." I sigh and he runs to her aid. I continue to the canteen, I sneak into the kitchen while the dinner ladies are chatting in the corner, I quietly pick up a tray and load it with red meat and run back to Carys and the others. Mr. Jeffries is crouched down checking her pulse and her breathing.

"Her dad's on his way, he might be able to help. She's still breathing right Sir?" Shannon says. He nods. Tom takes Shannon's hand.

"She'll be fine Shan." He says.

"Jana hand me that tray, maybe the smell will pull her out." I kneel down and he picks up a piece of meat and holds it up to her nose. She opens her eyes, she sees Mr. Jeffries, and she doesn't look happy. Her dad walks through the door, she looks even less happy. Everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Carys' POV

She told Jeffries, I told her not to. Everyone is crowded round me, including my dad. I look up and Jana and she just drops, I bolt up. She's knocked out. I instantly feel guilty for being angry at her.

"What is going on?" I crawl over to be next to her, I'm crying.

"It's okay, Carys, stay calm. Jana can you hear me?" Mr. Jeffries tries to wake her up. Dad comes over to me and put his arm round me. Shannon and Tom hand Mr. Jeffries a tray of meat, he holds it to her nose and she wakes up instantly. I hug her tightly.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"I'm fine, are you okay? You're crying."

"Yeah you scared me." I wipe my eyes.

"You started it." I playfully hit her.

"Well as long as your both okay, maybe you should go home?" Mr. Jeffries says.

"No Sir we're okay now, I swear." I say, this is what I didn't want, special treatment, as if being a Wolfblood is a disease. I stand up.

"We're alright sir, really." Jana says as I help her up.

"Okay, well, you have history in 10 minutes." He leaves the dark room.

"Why does he know?" My dad says angrily approaching Jana.

"Dad, calm down. He's to be trusted." I say growling and pushing him away from Jana.

"How can you trust any humans after what their kind have done?"

"Go." I say pointing to the door. Why does he have to bring that up? He stares at me before stomping away.

"Me and Tom will go and tell Mrs. Graham that you were feeling sick so we took you back." Shannon said and they left hand in hand.

"Thanks." Jana says. I sit down with my head in my hands. "What did your dad mean, about humans?" I didn't answer. "Did he mean your mother?" I nod. "You know that not all humans are like that right?"

"Yeah of course I do, I trust them." She takes my hand.

"Come on, let's get out of these clothes."

We sit in History and I try so hard to concentrate on what Jeffries is saying but I can't. Firstly because I'm exhausted, secondly because Jana is staring at me really weirdly. She's sat behind my next to Shannon and I'm with Tom.

"God I can feel her eyes burning in the back of my neck, why is she staring at me?" I say to him. He starts to turn. "Don't look. What is going on with her? She acts really weird around me."

"She hasn't seen any other Wolfbloods in months." He says. "Plus, it's dark moon, your both acting weird."

"That's the thing though, I don't act this kind of weird on a dark moon. She makes me- weak."

"Oh I see." I look at him.

"What? You see what?" He laughs.

"You can't tell?" I shake my head. "Guess your wolfy senses really are gone on a dark moon."

"Tom, what are you talking about?" The bell rings and he just laughs at me and walks out, I try to catch up. "Tom?"

"Hey." Jana is walking with me.

"Hi." I try to speed up to get away from her, she makes me so nervous.

"What were you talking to Tom about?" She catches up.

"Uh, nothing, just didn't understand what Jeffries was on about." I walk faster to the dark room, she follows. "I'm beat." I collapse onto the sofa in there. She lies down on the floor next to me using her bag as a cushion.

"Apart from the passing out stuff, how do you like Bradlington?"

"It's okay I guess, Mr. Jeffries is alright, sorry for being so adamant on you not telling him. Tom and Shannon are cool, the K's do my head in, Jimi and Sam are pathetic. But yeah it's cool here I guess." I stare at the ceiling.

"What about me?" I freeze up. Why would she do this to me? Make me so nervous.

"You're cool."

"Just cool?" Damn.

"I'm going to sleep now." I turn away from her and hear her roll over too.

We wake up 20 minutes later to the bell again. We have English. I sit next to Tom at the back of the room. Jana looks disappointed, I know she wanted to sit next to me.

"What were you talking about before?" I ask aggressively.

"You really don't know?" He's smiling like this situation is hilarious.

"No, tell me!"

"You like her."

"What? No. Jana? I like Jana? No I don't shut up." He could be right.

"And she likes you."

"She does? Not that I care because I don't like her like that." I brush off the feelings, as if that's at all possible.

"Who are you trying to fool?" I look at him. Myself.

"But I barely know her, I mean yeah I know her well because she lives in my house and we've talked a lot, but I've known her for like a day."

"So? You can't ignore the connection you guys have." Tom folds his arms and looks ahead with a grin on his face.

"We have a connection because we're both Wolfbloods, that's it there's no more to it than that!" I fold my arms too. I quickly turn back to him. "She likes me? How do you know?"

"She told Shannon,"

"And Shannon told you." I don't know what to think, maybe I do like her but I can't. I still love Anwen, I think, and I don't want to get involved to much with anything here or anyone. I just wanted to keep my head down.

"Look, don't get so stressed out about it, Wolfblood or not, you're teenagers, it's normal." I've had enough. I stand up and slam my hands on the table.

"I'M NOT NORMAL THOUGH AM I?" The whole class goes silent and stares at me. I kick my chair back and run from the class room. I don't know where I find the energy. Jana follows me, but I keep going, I run outside and into the field it's raining. I hate myself for lashing out, I know it's the Morwal, I've kept it deep down inside of me for so long. It was inevitable that it would come back at some point. But I'm strong, I can kick it out.

"Carys, stop running you'll pass out again, Carys please!" I stop and she catches up to me. I stare out to the forest, she puts her hand on my arm.

"I'm not- I'm not normal." She stands in front of me.

"No you're not, you're better than normal, you're a Wolfblood." I look into her eyes, her soul. "I know I haven't known you long but I know this isn't you, it's the dark moon."

"It's not the dark moon." I look away from her.

"What do you mean?" She lifts my chin so I'm looking back at her. "You can tell me."

"It's the Morwal. I've lost so much, I thought I had it under control and it was going away but then-" I begin to cry again.

"But then?" She wipes my tear and her hand falls to my neck, her other hand holding mine.

"But then I met you." I cry harder. It's so difficult for me to tell her this but I can't hold it in, I was subconscious to it until I spoke to Tom. "And you've made me feel things I haven't felt since Anwen. I'm sorry, I'm so pathetic." I was hyperventilating.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." She pauses. Bringing her other hand to my face. I look into her eyes again, and then down to her lips. She slowly leans towards my face. Our foreheads touch. I bring my arms around her neck. Our lips get closer.

"Carys!" I hear Tom shout. We jump and turn around. "I'm sorry!" I turn back to Jana.

"Breath, come on lets go." She takes my hand and we walk over to Tom. She whispers to me as we walk. "I know you've lost a lot, but you've found so much now. You're gonna be okay."

"Carys, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay, that was all me." She stops me and grabs my arms.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything." I look down. We walk back towards the building where Shannon is standing under the shelter.

"You're all soaking wet!" She says. I look down and I suddenly feel the cold. I shiver and Jana puts her arm around me. "Come on there's towels in the changing rooms." After drying off a little, but not quite enough, we walk back into English, shivering with towels around us.

"What on earth?" Mrs. Fitzgerald stares at us, the class cracks up.

"Oh look! Wolf Girl had her first shower!" Kara says. Katrina pinches her nose and pulls a face.

"Not a long enough one." She says.

"Shannon, sit down, Tom, Jana and..."

"Carys." I say.

"Carys, Mr. Jeffries office, now!" We take our time walking there.

"Too much drama for one day." Tom says.

"Tom, this is Bradlington, when is there not drama?" Jana laughs. We arrive outside his office and Jana knocks on the door and we go in.

"Hi sir." Tom says. Mr. Jeffries looks up at us.

"For goodness sake, oh go on then, what happened?"

"It was actually my fault sir, I got angry at Tom in class and ran out into the rain and they followed me and calmed me down."

"I'm getting fed up with you lot. Detention at lunchtime in my room. Get out." He says. We try to keep a straight face until the door is closed and then we lost it we burst out laughing.

"My dad won't be happy I got detention on my first day." I giggle.

At lunchtime we sit in silence in Jeffries classroom for an hour, a long hour, I think I fell asleep and so did Jana. He lets us go a little bit early to get some lunch. After we've sit in double Physics, holding hands under the desk, struggling to stay awake and concentrate. The last bell finally rings and we head outside, the rain had cleared and the sun was out, we had dried off.

"Thanks for looking after me today guys, see you tomorrow." I say goodbye to Tom and Shannon.

Jana and I begin to walk home, we join hands once we're in the forest. We stop multiple times to rest, it's a long walk. We sit on a log in the woods.

"It freaked me out too, my feelings. I've never had this kind of feeling before."

"Never?" She shakes her head. "What do you want to do about this then? Cuz, Anwen is still a big part of my life, and so soon after my mother, I don't know." I see the light flee her eyes. "I'm sorry, I really- I really like you but I'm just not ready yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a really lovely review from Darkfire Galaxy, so I've decided I might as well upload all the chapters that I am completely happy with. There are 1 or 2 chapters right at the end that I need to proof read and make sure everything lines up. I will hopefully get that done by tonight so you'll have the completed story by tonight or tomorrow.**

Jana's POV

My heart sunk. She rejected me.

"Yeah, I get it, it's rushed." I try to act cool. "But, if it's too soon for you, why did you hold my hand for most of the day, and what happened on the field? I thought it was going somewhere."

"That was all because, I was confused, and tired. I'm not writing you off I just can't do this now."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to show my feelings like that?" I stand up.

"Jana, I-"

"It's not fair for you to lead me on like that."

I walk away from her to the house. I hear her walking behind me. Once we get home I walk straight past Geraint and down to the cellar, I half expect her to follow me but she doesn't I curl up in the corner and weep into my knees. I'm angry at myself for exposing my feelings like that, but I'm more angry for taking it out on Carys, she's had rough day and I probably made it worse. I'm overwhelmed with guilt. I hear her talking to her dad through the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier dad." Carys says.

"No I'm sorry, it's not me you know that."

"I'm the same, the Morwal." Geraint has the Morwal too? They both seem to have little bit of control over it.

"We can get through this. Where did Jana go?" He asks her.

"She's mad at me, we argued a bit today."

"Oh right, okay."

I'm glad he didn't ask why. It would be even more awkward living here if he knew. I hear her footsteps above me, then I hear them on the stairs come down to me.

"I know how hard it was for you to be honest with me, because it was hard for me too. I'm sorry, I hate the feelings I have for you because I can't control them. I like to be in control. Of every little thing. I'm not mad at you, I understand where your coming from. I want to be with you so badly, but I don't want to lose control."

"What's wrong with losing control? It can be good." I say standing up and walking over to her. "If you want to be with me, just do it." She breathes fast.

"It's not right yet, my girlfriend broke up with me because I kept lying to her, and I hurt her, I don't want to hurt you too."

"So don't hurt me, don't lie to me, I know so much about you already. There's no way someone so kind hearted could hurt me." I step towards her and take her hand.

"It's the control thing, I couldn't control what happened with Anwen, or my mother, and I can't control my feelings for you. I need control, it keeps me sane. I want control over who I'm with, or who I'm not with." She pulls her hand away.

"You don't have to control everything though, let someone else take the wheel, let me help you. I don't see the problem with you being happy, I can make you happy!" I'm crying even more now, and so is she.

"What if I hurt you, if I lose anyone else... I'll lose myself."

"Take the risk Carys." In the blink of an eye, she pulls me close and kisses me. When she pulls away she just stares at me. My heart is racing. I pull her back to me and for a second she stops me and then she places her hands on my face and kisses me again, it lasts longer.

"You're right about everything." She says as we break the kiss and touch foreheads. She has her hands on my neck like she did earlier, sort of around my jawline. Claiming me as her own.

"You drive me crazy." We both give a slight laugh. "What now?" I ask.

"We take the risk. Together." She says. I kiss her forehead.

"Girls, dinner!" We hear Geraint call us from upstairs. We walk upstairs, both smiling. "Ah good, you made up, we're having steak, dig in." We devour our meals in what felt like seconds. "So apart from the parts you weren't conscious for, how was school?" he asks us.

"Dramatic." Carys says.

"In a small village like this, everyone's got to make their own fun." We laugh.

"What did you do today dad?" She asks him.

"I uh, went out looking for the pack, drove further into the country."

"Any luck?" I ask.

"Nothing, not even a scent." He sighs.

"Who was your pack? When did you leave?"

"Well, I left when I met Rhiannon, she showed me human life and I couldn't resist, I was 17. The pack leader was a man called Johannes, his son was my best friend. Alric."

"Alric?" They both see the shock in my face. Geraint was in my pack.

"You know him?" Carys asks.

"He's my father, he became pack leader after my grandfather died, Johannes, we call him Grandpa Joe."

"That's what we all called him."

"I inherited the pack from my father."

"Did he...?" Geraint's face fills with sorrow.

"No no, he's fine, there was a lot of drama a while back and the pack didn't trust him any more. He's still with the pack now, but with a different Alpha, well there's two, an Alpha male, Gerwyn, and an Alpha female, Ceri. They're Rhydians Parents." Geraint stands up.

"Ceri and Gerwyn, I know them too. Can you help me find them? You can use Eolas." He says.

"Eolas?" Carys says. "What's that?"

"I can try, I mean it's a long shot. They might not want you back though, you do know that don't you?" Ignoring Carys.

"I know but I need to try, I want Enouwian."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, if I'm being honest." He nods.

"I'm going to bed, I need to sleep off the dark moon." He looks so down as he trails upstairs.

"What's Eolas?" Carys asks me again.

"It's one of our powers, your parents never told you about it?" She shakes her head. "It connects you to nature, helps you see things."

"That's a bit vague, can you show me?"

"I don't know, you're tame." It's a bad idea.

"From wild decent. Please Jana, we can do it tomorrow before school?"

"Fine, if I were you I wouldn't tell your dad, he might not like it. It's not for every one." She's smiling like a little kid.

"Yay, thank you." She jumps and hugs me.

"I'm gonna go down to bed, I need to rest." I begin to walk to the cellar, Carys grabs my arm.

"Don't be silly, stay up here, it's cold and damp down there. Plus, I have a double bed, there's plenty of room. I would say you can stay in the spare room upstairs, but the bed in there is all wrapped up still." I'm hesitant, but I can't say no.

"Okay, I'll go get my stuff."

When I come back upstairs and get to her doorway she is brushing her long brown hair in the mirror, and she's in her pyjamas. I just stare. She likes me, of all the people she could have, she chose me. She's a picture of beauty, even in pyjamas.

"What?" She turns to me. I jump.

"Uh, nothing, you're just-" I pause to stare again.

"Just what?"

"Perfect." She blushes, so do I. I walk over to the bed and climb in, she lies next to me and stares at me.

"Are we gonna tell people? I mean like, we don't have to hide it."

"We should tell Tom and Shannon, they're our friends. But as for everyone else, if they know, they know. Either way it's none of their business." I kiss her. Her phone starts vibrating on her bedside table. She sits up and picks it up. She stares at it blankly. It keeps vibrating. I lean on my elbow.

"It's Anwen." I can see she's panicking, I need to reassure she's safe.

"Answer it. You can control this." I say.

"What?"

"Go on!" I push the phone closer to her face. She picks up.

"Hello?" She says nervously. I can vaguely hear the voice on the other end of the line.

"You left, without saying anything. I knew you hated me but I didn't think you hated me that much."

"Anwen, I don't hate you. You know that, don't make me seem like the bad guy. You dropped me remember?"

"Because you were selfish, keeping things from me."

"I kept things from you to protect you, I told you that, over and over. It's been weeks An, I'm moving on, you should to."

"Moving on and moving away are two different things."

"I didn't move because of you, my mother died Anwen, do you get that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I just mean you could have said something before leaving."

"You could have said something before breaking my heart." She hung up and slammed her phone down.

"That was brave." I said stroking her hand with my thumb.

"That was anger." She lay down and cuddled into me.

"It's over now, you've got me, you've got your dad, Tom and Shan, even Mr. Jeffries." I laugh, stroking her hair.

"I feel like I've known you all my life." She says looking into my eyes.

"I feel like I want to know you for the rest of my life." We kiss for a little while and then drift off into a deep, long-needed sleep, holding each other close.


	5. Chapter 5

Carys' POV

"Good morning Sunshine!" Jana yanks the curtains open and jumps back in bed next to me.

"Good morning." We kiss. We lay in each other's arms for a while. Until the door swings open.

"Breakfast is-" Dad covers his eyes and walks out closing the door. "Sorry!" We hear him say. I stare at the door in shock. Jana climbs out bed and starts getting ready.

"Come on, we're going to the forest." She throws my clothes at me I get dressed to, staring at the door still.

I slowly open the door to see if dad's there.

"He must be in the shower, come on, lets grab some food and go quickly." We creep into the kitchen and shove some bacon in a bag and run into the woods.

"We're going up to the Moors." I follow her as we sprint through woods. We come to a stop in a beautiful open part of woods. The trees towered high, the smells were amazing. We throw our bags down. "Follow what I do." She says, we crouch down placing one hand to the ground. "Focus on me, but keep everything around you in mind, feel the wind, the trees, the leaves on the ground, everything." I feel a rush of images coming to my head, I can see the forest and the Moors, everything for miles.

"This is amazing." But suddenly something changes, I jump back and fall to the ground.

"What is it?" She rushes to my side.

"I can see wolves, they're Wolfbloods, 4 of them, they're running." They're coming from that way. I point in front of me, standing up. Jana runs to a tree.

"North West." She crouches and uses her Eolas. She smiles. "It's them!" It's Maddy and Rhydian! Come on, we'll run to them!" She hands me my bag and throws on her own, we run. "Give me your phone, I'll call Tom and Shannon!" I pull it out of my pocket and throw it to her. "Shannon, you and Tom need to get to Moors now, as quick as you can!" she hangs up and throws it back to me, she wolfs out. I do the same.

We see Tom and Shan cycle up to us and then along side us. I can smell them, their near. I see them climb over a bunch of rocks Jana runs towards the light furred one. But he growls, the four of them keep running so we follow, Tom and Shan follow on their bikes. Something's wrong, I could feel it when I used Eolas, Jana was too excited to realise. The light furred one is Rhydian, I recognise him from the drawing, and I recognise Maddy too. They return to human form so Jana and I do the same.

"Scatter your scent!" A man with curly hair shouts, Maddy's dad. They all veer off in separate directions throwing their jackets and scarves around. I do the same, sticking with Jana.

"Meet at home." Maddy says. Everyone splits up completely and Jana and I are left running back alone. There was no time for questions.

We all collide outside my house, well Maddy's house, our house and everyone just looked around at each other. They all burst out in hugs and greetings for each other, I just stood awkwardly watching. Once they had all finished they looked at me.

"Who's this?" Maddy says, in a sort of rude tone.

"Everyone, this Carys. It's alright, she's Wolfblood." She pulls me forward and holds my hand for everyone to see. "We're together now."

"Right, well nice to meet you Carys, I'm Rhydian." he shakes my hand.

"Maddy." she waves at me.

"I'm Daniel and this is Emma." Her parents say.

"Hi."

"Anyway, what's going on?" Jana says.

"There's people after us in Canada, we didn't think they'd track us this far but they have." Daniel said. "Rhydian and Maddy passed out on the dark moon a few weeks ago when we were away and they were taken to hospital, they kept them overnight, a very keen doctor figured out what they are. Other scientists got involved and a lot of stuff went down." He was breathless.

"Everyone, come inside and rest." I said heading towards the front door. Maddy shot me a look and then shot one to Shannon.

"Oh yeah, Carys lives in your house now." She says. Maddy sighs and everyone follows me inside.

"Dad?" He doesn't answer. He must have gone out searching for the pack again. Everyone files in, they look around, it must be weird for them to see Maddy's house full of my stuff. We all gather around the kitchen table.

"We need a plan to Kincaid off our backs!" Rhydian says.

"Kincaid?" Tom, Shannon and Jana all say in unison.

"Yeah, he found us, well me, but he came after all of us, and even harder than he did last year."

"What happened last year?" I ask Jana quietly.

"Long story short, this crazy Wolfblood hater tried to make us all human, including my entire pack." She says leaning close to me.

"We can call Sweeney?" Tom says.

"Good plan Tom, Shan, can you call Whitewood?" Rhydian says. She nods and they both start dialling and pacing around the house. "I'll call Dacia." Rhydian does the same as Tom and Shan. Maddy is staring me out.

"Ceri and Gerwyn will probably be on their way with the pack, Ceri always knows when somethings wrong with Rhydian." Jana says. Maddy is still staring me out.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask Daniel and Emma. Maddy growls at me.

"Maddy, leave her!" Jana stands up and shouts at her, Maddy looks as though she's about to leap across the table at me.

"Maddy, behave." Emma says. "I know this is your house now, but could we stay here tonight? In the cellar?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Her and Daniel smile back at me. "I have to call my dad let him know what's going on, he may be able to help." I say and I go to my room to call him, he doesn't answer so I leave a message explaining what's happened.

Everyone gathers back at the table.

"Sweeney said that her, Rebecca and Dacia will will get here as soon as they can, they said they could be a while though." Shannon says.

"Okay, good hopefully we've stalled the scientists by scattering our scents." Daniel says.

"How did they chase you this far? Have they taken the serum for humans?" Shannon asks.

"Yeah, they have all the abilities that we have, with no side effects and no wolfing out." Maddy adds.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, I'm worried for all of their safety, and the safety of the secret.

"We wait." Jana says. We sit in silence for a while.

"Jana, why were you two even on the Moors so early anyway?" Tom asks.

"Geraint caught us in bed together, we had to get out of the house." Everyones eyes widen.

"No, not like that! God, no we were just lying there, we had just woken up." I add, Jana didn't seem to understand the problem with what she said. I just laugh at her in embarrassment. I go to my room to call my dad, Jana follows. No answer again.

"He never ignores my calls, never, something doesn't feel right Jana, I'm worried about him." I bite my nails. She pulls my hand away from my mouth and puts it on her waist, I place the other on the other side. Her hands are around my neck again.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably running, or maybe he's wolfed out somewhere, don't worry okay?"

"Okay." I say, mesmerised by her sparkly grey eyes. She kisses me and Maddy walks in.

"Uhh." Maddy hovers awkwardly. We pull away from each other, Jana smirks but I turn bright red. "Sweeney, Whitewood and Dacia can't get here until tomorrow, I thought I should let you both know." She walks out again. We follow.

"I can get some camp beds for you guys to stay on." I say.

"That's okay, you don't need to do that now, it's still pretty early." Daniel says.

"No it's fine, I'll get it out of the way now." I smile.

"I'll give you a hand." Rhydian follows me out into the shed. I unlock it and we go inside. "So you just moved here?" He asks as we retrieve the beds.

"Yeah, the day before yesterday, it's not bad here." I see a weird look on his face. "What?"

"It just seems like, you and Jana moved really fast." He says.

"Yeah we did, I'd be lying if I said we didn't try to stop it, but I think we're perfect for eachother. She makes me a better person. It was basically impossible for us not to be together."

"Fair enough." He shrugs it off and we take the beds inside and down to the cellar, set them all up and head back upstairs. I immediately smell something, I open the back door to get a clear scent.

"What is it Carys?" Jana and the others follow me out.

"It's my dad." Jana sniffs too.

"I can smell my dad too, and Aran, they're coming." She runs off into the woods and I follow, the others stay behind.

"Jana, somethings wrong, can't you feel it?" I say breathlessly. She doesn't answer me. I look into the distance and see two men, carrying something. Jana's closer to them than I am, maybe she can see better. "What are they carrying?" She stops in her tracks and I catch her up.

"Carys, go back." She doesn't look at me.

"What? Why?" I look closely and I see what they're carrying. "No." I try to run towards them but she holds me back. "NO, JANA LET ME GO." I begin bawling my eyes out as the men get closer. I collapse in a puddle of tears in Jana's arms, we fall to the floor. I feel as though everything is falling down around me. "I can't lose him too." I cry into her, she clutches me tight as the two men drop to their knees in front us, they lower my father to the ground.

"Dad, is he gonna be okay?" Jana says to one of the men, Alric.

"He needs a doctor desperately." He replies. I whimper on Jana's shoulder and stare at my father, he looks unwell, not to mention the deep cuts through his chest and on his arms and legs. I try to collect myself.

"What happened?" I ask shakily.

"Alric and I were out hunting, we came back and he was at our camp, not everyone was happy to see him, some of them claimed they wanted revenge, they say him leaving was a threat to the secret. He wasn't well liked when we were young. They went after him." The other man say, he must be Aran. "We must take him to safety." He says. They lift him again and Jana helps me stand. We all walk back to the house, I cry the whole way but Jana holds my hand. When we get back everyone is still outside, they all run to my fathers aid, asking questions. They overcrowd him as Alric and Aran try to carry him in. Jana growls at them and they go silent.

"Put him down here." Jana says as she clears the place mats and flowers from the kitchen table. They lay him down and I run to his side and take his hand. "We need Ceri, she has all the remedies we need." She looks to Aran and Alric who have an unusual look on their faces.

"I can try to find her." Rhydian says and starts walking to the door.

"No, Rhydian, it's not a good idea." Alric says. "She wasn't happy to see him either."

"You mean, she was part of it?" Jana says. I have no idea what's going on to be honest.

"No, she's not like that." Rhydian raises his voice.

"I'm sorry Rhydian, it's the truth. He wasn't a good person. He tore relationships apart. Including the one he had with your mother, when they were young he broke her heart when he left." Rhydian and I look at each other. Alric avoids eye contact with me.

"Yes he was, he was an amazing person." My face becomes hot with anger. "You only knew him when he was a kid, I know him as a man, a great man. You can't say ANYTHING about him."

"Carys." Jana takes my hand, I look down and my veins were showing.

"I'm sorry." I say, collecting myself. Alric just looks at me. I shouldn't have been the one apologizing, he should have. "Someone get me a wet cloth and the first aid kit from under the sink." Jana and Shannon bring me what I need. I unbutton my dads bloody shirt to expose his cuts, he's been scratched and bitten. I wipe his wounds as clean as I can but there's so much blood, I dress the cuts. Shannon holds her hand to his forehead.

"He's burning up." She says, looking at me with worry.

"Get me another cloth." She hands it to me and I gently dab his face and neck. I try to hold back the tears, I've cried enough in the past 3 days.

"Something's not right about this, I know my pack and they wouldn't lash out like this." Jana says. I don't say anything. How could she defend the people who did this to him?

"We'll leave you to it, young one." Aran says. They all go outside to the garden and sit down, Rhydian stays, standing opposite me.

"This isn't my mum, she wouldn't do this." He says sitting down.

"Would Alric lie to his own daughter? And Aran to his Alpha?" I say aggressively.

"Not after what they've been through, no, but something bigger has to be going on with the pack." I think about what he says, he could be right.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird? How Kincaid's men havent followed us here yet?" He thinks, then his eyes widen." He runs outside and past the others.

"Rhydian?" I shout. I hear the others shouting after him too. Maddy, Alric and Aran all run after them. Jana runs to me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I said something about Kincaid's men not being here and he just bolted." Her face forms to how Rhydian's looked. I put the pieces together.

"You think Kincaid got to them don't you?" I say. She nods. The others come back inside.

"Emma, Daniel, did Kincaid have any other serums or anything?"

"He gave Maddy something that brought the Morwal out in here, it was more intense though it was more powerful. She became, murderous." Emma says. Jana and I look at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Jana's POV

"I have to stay here, I need to look after my dad, and," She pulls me aside so the other don't hear. "I don't want you to go out there, he'll go after you."

"We've defeated him before, we can do it again." I know she's worried, I am too. "It's my pack, I have to look out for them."

"Jana, it's my dad, Kincaid did this to him, not the pack. I was wrong to blame them and I'm sorry, but if he gets to you and you lose it like they have, what happens to me?" I can't abandon my pack, and I can't abandon her. But I have to make a decision.

"Tom, Shannon, stay here with Carys, call Mr. Jeffries, tell him we won't be in, but don't tell him too much." I turn back to Carys. "I'll be with Rhydian and the others, we'll call you."

"No," she sighs. "I'm coming, if I can help at all I need to be there. Helping you means helping my dad." I don't question her.

"We have to go now." I say.

"We'll stay here, do as much as we can for Geraint." Daniel says.

"Thank you." Carys says, and we join hands and sprint after the others to find the pack. I need to get far away enough to use Eolas. We run through the leaves, entering parts of the woods I haven't been through before. "Here." I stop.

"I'll try too." She says. We connect to nature, using every ounce of my being I search through the woods for something. I see Rhydian running, then Maddy, Aran and dad.

"This way." She follows me until we reach the camp. Rhydian, Maddy, Aran and my dad are the only people there. The pack are gone.

"NO!" Rhydian loses it, he screams and cries and kicks rocks around. I tear up watching him break down. He falls to the ground. Maddy holds him while he cries. He's taken my pack, my family. Carys steps up behind me and takes my hand.

"I don't know what to do." I say to her. She pulls me to her and cradles my head, like I do with her.

"We'll figure this out." She hugs me tight, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Jana," It's dad. "We'll find them." I turn to hug him.

On return to the house I see someone in the window. It's not one of us. Carys runs ahead. When we're inside there's someone standing next to Geraint. A doctor. Carys runs in and leaps on to her, pushing her to the floor. She's about to Wolf out, her eyes yellow and her veins brown and prominent, we all scream and shout at her and I try to pull her off but she's strong. The doctor is freaking out.

"GET OUT!" She shouts out her and I finally manage to pull her off. The doctor scrambles to her feet.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" She screams and runs out.

"WHY WAS SHE HERE?" She runs to Tom and Shannon, they run backwards in fear. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER HIM." I grab her from behind, and I drag her to her room she's kicking and screaming. Once we're alone, her growls and screams, become crying. I don't know what to say so I just sit her down on her bed and hold her, we sit until she calms down.

"What if she has his blood? We're screwed." She whimpers into my jumper. I pull away from her and walk out into the living room.

"Jana, I'm sorry, Jeffries called her here." Shannon stands up and paces over to me.

"I told you not to tell him, Shannon!"

"It's not her fault, he got it out of us Jana." Tom steps in.

"I'm sorry, no it's not your fault, did she get his blood?" They don't answer me, they just look at each other, clearly guilt ridden. I look to Daniel and Emma who look concerned.

"Mam!" Maddy joins in. "How could you let this happen?" She yells.

"It's fine, we can get it back." Rhydian says. "I'll go after her." He runs out the front door and he's gone with a blink of an eye.

"We can't stay here, not only is Kincaid back, but now the secrets about to come out!" I pace the room.

"No, we can't go anywhere, not with my dad like this." Carys comes out of her room. "We'll stay here." She comes and takes my hand and smiles half heartedly at me.

"She's right, Rhydian can get the blood from her before she tests it, he's saved us before, he can do it again." Maddy says. Jana turns to Tom and Shannon.

"You too should get back to school, people are going to start to think something's up if you're not in, if anyone asks, you can say that Carys and me are sick, they'll believe you because of yesterday." She says. Tom looks annoyed.

"Come on Tom." Shan says and she pulls him away. Everyone sort of disperses, Maddy sits by the window waiting for Rhydian, Emma and Daniel go down to the cellar, Aran and Alric tell us their going back to the camp to see if they can find anything. Carys and I sit at her fathers side. She dabs him with the cold cloth.

"She wouldn't have taken his blood if she thought he wasn't fine, he must have some kind of infection." She says to me, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Do you think he needs human medicine?" At that moment I smell something so does Jana. We go to the door, Maddy smells it too. A car pulls up. I can't see who's driving but Jeffries climbs out of the passenger seat, then Rhydian comes out of the backseat, he runs to Maddy's side.

"Mr. Jeffries?" Maddy says.

"Maddy, welcome back." He walks over to us.

"Why did you send a doctor? You know we need to keep the secret!" I say.

"Jana, do you really think I would send someone I don't trust?" Someone climbs out of the drivers seat, it's the doctor from before. "This is my sister, Mary." She stays by the car, she's obviously scared of Carys after what happened.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Maddy says, I notice the veins on her neck.

"Well we're going to have to now aren't we." Carys says, as angry as Maddy is. She goes inside.

"Bring her in then." I say and they all follow me inside, Mary comes in last. She hovers in the door frame. "Don't just stand there, help him." She comes over to us and looks at Geraint.

"I ran his bloods, he has an infection, he needs to be on antibiotics through a venflon." I have no idea what that means. She opens up a case she's holding, there's a clear bag with liquid in it, she also has a small packet of needles and other medical things, I have no idea how any of them work. She pulls out a packet of wipes and cleans the top of his hand. Then she opens the packet of needles, she pulls one out and attaches something to it. "If you're squeamish, I suggest you look away." None of us do. She pushes the needle into is vein slowly. Carys squeezes my hand as she winces. She puts surgical tape over it to keep it in place. She pulls a tube out of the case and joins it with the needle in his hand. She then attaches the tube to the clear bag and holds it high up, squeezing it. "I need something to keep this up. Someone get that lamp." Rhydian walks over to the lamp in the corner of Carys' living room, he unplugs it and sets it down next to the table. Mary tapes the bag to the top of the lamp and squeezes it again. The liquid begins to drip down through the tube and into his hand.

"Thank you, sorry about before." Carys says quietly. Mary says nothing. Carys just looks at me, she's upset with herself I can tell. Maddy comes to Carys' side and puts her arm around her.

"He's going to be fine now." She says, Carys smiles.

"All you can do is wait, I'll be back to check on him tomorrow." She closes her case.

"You can't tell anyone what we are, we just want peace." Rhydian says, grabbing her arm. She flinches away from him.

"I won't." She walks out.

"I'll see you two on Monday, I'm a phone call away if you need anything." Mr. Jeffries follows his sister out to the car. Carys sits back down next to her dad and takes his hand in hers. Maddy and Rhydian sit on the sofa, in silence. I stand, unsure of what to do, my pack have been taken, the secret is at risk and so is my life and the lives of everyone I love. I walk to Carys' room and throw myself on the bed, I cry as quietly as I can, trying not to disturb anyone. I don't feel angry. I'm sad, I'm broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Carys' POV

I don't know what I'm feeling. I thought things were finally going well here, it's only been 2 days. How could things get this screwed up? I sit with dad, holding his hand and talking to him.

"Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to wake up, I need you. And I know that's completley selfish but it's true. I can't lose you, not after mum. Please wake up and get better for me? Please?" He remains silent and still, there's more colour in him, but he still looks ill. I kiss his hand and go to my room. Jana is curled up in a ball on the bed, in tears. I walk over to her and hold her tight.

"We're gonna be okay, we'll find your pack, you said yourself you've defeated him before and you can again." She just sobs. "I'm here now." She turns to face me. I wipe her tears away.

"How's your dad doing?" She asks.

"He's the same, there's more colour in his face but he still looks awful." We sit up. "At least we know he'll be okay. If the serum had got to him I don't know what I'd do." At that moment I hear a crash. We run out into the living room and my dad has woken up and wolfed out. Emma and Daniel run upstairs and growl at him. He turns to face them and they lose their wolf and back away like cubs, terrified. I look over to Maddy and Rhydian who are cowaring in the corner. I walk over slowly.

"Carys don't!" Rhydian says.

"Dad?" It's like he doesn't recognise me. "It's me." He growls louder and harsher. Jana pulls me back. He howls. "DAD?" He runs out of the garden door and off into the distance. I tried to run after him but Jana held me back. He disappears from my view without even looking back. I give up fighting my way out of Jana's hold, instead I turn to hug her. I've run out of tears now. "That wasn't the Morwal, he's never been that bad."

"He got to him." Emma says to Daniel.

"I'm gonna kill Kincaid." I say.

"We can't just let him run wild, he's going to tear the town apart." Daniel says looking out the window.

"If we go after him he'll just attack us. There's not much we can do." Emma says.

"We can't just leave him, he'll get hurt out there. He's not himself someone will hunt him down." I say, pulling away from Jana.

"Carys, she's right, we can risk any of us getting hurt out there, not with Kincaid after us." I can tell Jana hates the brutal truth, but as much as I hate it too, I know it's the truth. I sit down on the sofa, Maddy and Rhydian still stand fearful in the corner. I know there is nothing we can do right now, but I can't help but rack my brain for solutions. Jana goes back into my room, shutting the door behind her. Emma, Daniel and Maddy go down to the cellar and Rhydian begins to follow them.

"I could see how scared you were." He stops. "That's what happened to Maddy. How did you get her back?" He came to sit next to me.

"It wore off after a few weeks. She was in a separate cage to me, we all were." He was still scared.

"Weeks? We don't have that long."

"I'm as scared and as worried as you are." He puts his hand over me and I look him in the eye.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm going after my parents, I'm going to find them, and the rest of pack pack." The fear is still in his eyes, but there is also courage.

"I'm coming with you, night fall." He doesn't argue, smart boy. I go to my bedroom door and knock. I can hear Jana crying again. I go in slowly, she sits up.

"I'm fighting the Morwal off, I'm not going through it again." I sit at her side and kiss her forehead.

"Me too, we can stay strong."

"I'm worried about my dad and Aran. What if he's gotten to them too? Their strong, but so were the rest of the pack and they got to them." I have no answer, her worry is completely valid. I just look in her eyes and hope she sees that I have nothing to say. "I want to run."

"Jana, you know we can't." We lie down hand in hand and we fall asleep.

I wake to Rhydian standing over me, it's dark out.

"Come on, let's go." He whispers. I gently slide my hand out from under Jana's. I grab my coat and we sneak out of the house together.

We decide it's best to walk rather than run, to be as quiet as possible.

"Everyone's saying we can't just go and find my dad, and in a way I get that. But no one seems to be trying to think of a way to stop Kincaid."

"We all want to stop him, but they're scared." He says, trying to reason with me.

"Are you scared?"

"Well yeah, he's mental, aren't you scared?"

"Of a human? Definitely not." I walk ahead of him, but he catches up.

"A human with all the abilities we have when we're in human form, he's got people working for him and so many ways to catch us, hurt us, change us. You're telling me you're not scared of that?" I turn to face him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll tell you what I'm scared of, losing my dad and Jana, I'm not letting some psycho man take anyone else away from me. My mums dead Rhydian, because of humans. I'm not saying all humans are bad, but they're scared of us, far more than we are of them. But we can't let fear rule us."

"Kincaid won't let fear rule him either."

"When he's faced with me, he won't have a choice." I walk off into the dark, towards the camp. I can practically hear the frustration in Rhydian's walk. I can just picture him rolling his eyes at me.

Once we get there we see Aran and Alric sat together, they see us coming.

"Have you found anything that could help us?" Rhydian asks.

"Not yet." Alric says. They continue talking together but I sniff around, a little bit further out of the space of the camp. I see something small and silver, covered in mud. I reach into the bushes to retrieve it. It's pen shaped, with some kind of liquid in it. It looks like a sonic screwdriver There's a small button on the side, I don't dare to press it.

"Rhydian, come look at this." He runs over and crouches beside me. "What is it?" He grabs it from me and stands up.

"This is Kincaid's, one of his idiots must have dropped it." He examines it closely.

"What? It's one of the serum things? Do you know which one? What does it do?"

"I don't know, we should take it back, Whitewood can tell us what it is when she get's here tomorrow." He begins to turn back home, but I stop him.

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow." I sniff around more, I can smell the same scent as the one that brought me to the serum. I follow it.

"Carys, come on we need to tell the others." I ignore him and follow it further.

"Can't you smell that?"

"Smell what?" It's gets stronger, I run after it. Rhydian doesn't follow me, neither do Alric or Aran. I'm all alone in the woods, following the scent like my life depends on it, it does. I think about my mother.

When dad was away once, we went up to the mountains just to run. We didn't tell him, we liked having secrets. We ran until our legs were like jelly and our hearts were pounding. Then we sat at the highest peak and looked out over the countryside. She had her favourite orange top on, she said she liked it because it reminded her of when she met dad. She told about meeting him on the mountains at sunset when she ran away from home once.

I remember thinking that was the day I truly knew what it means to be a Wolfblood. I can remember thinking that, but I can't remember how it actually felt.

The scent gets stronger, but I feel weaker, I begin to walk instead. I walk for hours until the sun rises, I find myself coming to a wall, it's high up. The scent is coming from whatever's behind it, I walk along the wall and try to find a way around. It turns out to be a big concrete building with no windows. I find a large glass door on the wall furthest away from me. Too tired to think logically, I knock the door. A security man opens the door.

"Can I help you?" He says with an undertone of anger.

"I want to see Kincaid." His obnoxious facial expression changes to shocked, he says something into his walkie talkie on his shoulders. I'm not concentrating, so I don't hear what he says.

"Come and wait in here." He lets me in, shutting the door behind me. He leads me down a hallway to another door, he opens it and there are seats, like a waiting room. I go inside and sit down. He closes the door, I hear the lock turn.

"Let me out!" I pound on the door for a good hour. I give up, exhausted and sit on one of the chairs in the corner. Then I hear a voice through a speaker.

"Good girl. You're going to co-operate with me or people will be hurt, including you." The guard opens the door.

"Follow me." He says. I'm scared of what might happen, so I comply. He takes me to a room, there's a man sat at a table in front of 2 TV screens. There's an empty chair.

"Sit." He's the man from the speaker. Kincaid. He turns one of the screens on. I see a group of people, they look like wild Wolfbloods, yellow eyes. They're attacking each other. He turns on another screen. There are two children. "Tell me where the others are." I say nothing. "Very well." He turns to a microphone next to him. "Do it."

I look at the screen. A group of guards storm in with fire torches, they're all holding serum pens. The Wolfbloods move away from the fire. The guards start aiming their lasers at them and shoot. They exit the room quickly, some of them wolf out, they start attacking each other more viciously. "This is what will happen if you don't give me any information." He stands up. I say nothing again.

I notice a belt on the table. He picks it up. "Where are they?" I'm silent. He pulls the belt back and slashes it straight across my face. I fall off of the chair on to the floor. I try to Wolf out but he hits me again. Blood oozes out of me, along with my dignity. He hits me again, this time on my arm. He pulls me up and throws me back on to the chair. He stands behind me and pulls my neck back with the belt so I can't move, he points my head to the screen with the children on. It's a boy and a girl, they both look ill. "I've been giving them poison. I'll give them more if you don't tell me what I need to know."

He pulls a serum pen out of his pocket. "The moon won't heal you now, I've created this to take away your ability to heal." He aims at my neck, which is still restrained by the belt, and presses the button down. I feel it going into my body. The pain becomes worse.

I feel so guilty, but I can't betray my pack. I let a tear out. He whips my arm again. It goes on for hours, changing between him hitting me and the wild pack getting more serum, even giving the children more poison. I can't betray them, I can't. He sends me back to the room I was in before. I'm in so much pain I can barely move from where the guard threw me down. I whimper, finding it hard to breath. I'm destroyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jana's POV

I wake up to the sunrise, the light shines through the sheer curtains. Carys isn't at my side, I walk out to the living room where Rhydian is asleep. Maddy and her parents are at the kitchen table, Tom and Shannon are there too.

"Where's Carys?" I say.

"She's not back yet? I thought she'd be with you." Rhydian wakes up, rubbing his eyes. Everyone stares at him.

"Back from where Rhydian?"I approach him as he stands up. He just stares at me with a guilty look in his eye.

"Rhydian?" Maddy comes over to us, crossing her arms.

"We went into the forest last night, to the camp to meet Alric and Aran." Maddy swats him. "Ow, I'm sorry it was stupid I know."

"So where is she? Why didn't she come back with you?" I think about her being all alone in the woods, she could be hurt, or worse.

"She could smell something, she followed it. We found this." He pulls a serum pen out of his pocket.

"Why didn't you tell us last night? She could be anywhere Rhydian." Maddy says, I'm glad she cares about her now.

"She's not our problem Mads, she's making a mess of this whole situation!"

"If that happened to your dad-" I say.

"It did happen to my dad, and my mum, and your pack." He comes up close to me, pointing his finger in my face.

"Rhydian stop." Shannon pulls him away from me.

He takes a breath. "I'm sorry Jana. I don't have anything against her, but I need to put my pack first."

"You sound like my father, what happened to the Rhydian who cared about everyone? We are your pack, you left remember, when you're on my territory, you go by my rules. Carys and her dad our part of our pack now, that includes the wild ones out there, the ones Kincaid got to. I'm putting everyone first. We've got two weeks until the next full moon, the pack are safe until then. You said the serum that they used will wear off. We have time Rhydian. I'm the Alpha here, we're all going out there, we're going to find her, or the pack, or whoever we can. We're going to get my dad and Aran first." No one argues with me, everyone grabs their coats and we leave together. I walk with Shannon ahead of everyone else.

"We're going to find her, she's gonna be okay." She says to me, she links her arm through mine. We get to the camp and I walk straight over to my father.

"You let her go out there, on her own. You know how dangerous it is out here for us." I know he's ashamed, it's written all over his face. I turn to Aran. "And you, you didn't stop her either."

"My loyalty is with my pack."

"She is your pack, we all are." I walk and everyone follows me. "Rhydian, which way did she go?" He's about to tell me when I see Geraint in the distance. "Stop, he's back." We all stand in fear of this changed man.

"His eyes aren't yellow, he's fine." Maddy says. He comes face to face with us.

"Geraint?"

"Jana, everyone, I'm sorry about yesterday, the Morwal took over me. Where's Carys? I need to apologize." It was the Morwal, it must have hit him hard.

"The Morwal? You mean they didn't give you the serum?" Rhydian says.

"Serum? What serum? I was hurting because of the way the pack treated me."

"They treated you like that with good reason." Dad yells at Geraint. His and Aran's eyes have changed, they're angry. Geraint looks at them, like he's prepared to run.

"Dad, leave it. There's bigger things going on." Geraint just stares at me. "Carys is missing, so are the pack. That wasn't them, they didn't do this to you. They've been taken over, sort of like the Morwal but worse, a lot worse. You need to get back to the house, you're still not well."

"I'm not going back, not if my daughter is out there. Can you smell that?"

"Fine, you can come, but only because you can help us find them."

"Where did she go?" We walk.

"She was following a scent." Rhydian says walking with us.

"Well, let's follow it too." He sniffs, walking ahead.

"I can't smell anything." I say, I look at Rhydian, Maddy and her parents. They don't seem to be able to either.

"You won't be able to, it's too far."

"Why can you smell it and we can't?" I catch up to him.

"It's something only some Wolfbloods have, it's called Arogl Arbennig. It's a power, like Ansion or Eolas, some can do it some can't. It's an even more enhanced sense of smell. Come on, this way." We all follow him. "We need to run."

"You said it's coming from far away, Tom and Shannon won't be able to run as far as we can." Maddy says.

"We'll go back to the house, we'll wait for Sweeney and the others. Give us the serum, we'll call and let you know what Rebecca makes of it." I toss Tom the serum and we head off in different directions. We run for so long that we have to take a break, we sit by a river.

"It's almost 2, we've been out for 4 hours, how much further is it?" Emma asks Geraint.

"It's definitely getting stronger, you can't smell it yet?" We all shake our heads. "Come on, let's get going, I'm not leaving her." We follow him deeper in to the forest. Rhydian walks up next to me.

"I'm sorry, for what I said about Carys. I didn't really mean it, I'm just frustrated. I just want everyone to be safe."

"It's okay, that's what we all want. We're making good progress though, if we hadn't have bumped into Geraint, we could be going in the wrong direction. Have you ever heard of Arogl Arbennig?" I ask.

"I think mum told me about it once, I assumed it was just another Wolfblood myth." He pauses for a second. "You really like her don't you?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I'd do anything for her. Anyway, have you heard from Tom and Shannon?" I change the subject, I feel weird talking to Rhydian about her.

"Tom texted about an hour ago saying that they've arrived and Whitewood's gonna examine the serum to see what it can do, check for side effects, stuff like that. Maybe she can reverse it's effect." I nod and we keep walking. We change between walking running for a while, then I smell something, we all look each other and run as fast as we can, it takes about 15 minutes to get there. It's a gigantic concrete building in the middle of the woods. We walk around it until we find a big glass door.

"I can smell Kincaid." Rhydian says.

"Alex Kincaid?" Geraint says.

"You know him?" I ask, how could he know Kincaid? He ignores me. Rhydian and dad give eachother a look. They back away from the door and then run right through it, smashing the glass. An ear-piercing siren starts. We all clutch our heads in agony, falling to the ground. I can't hear anything else, but I see Rhydian's mouth move to say 'come on'. We all stumble to our feet and follow him inside. We stagger down dark hallways. The alarm stops, my ears are ringing.

"Hello again." We turn around and Alex Kincaid and two security guards are standing there. We all back away, only to be grabbed by more security guards.

"Geraint, long time no see." Geraint just growls, the guard pulls him further back and he stops.

"You have to stop this." I say, trying to stay calm. He just ignores me and walks over the others.

"Put this lot in with the wild ones, put the cubs in with the Gwyn and Cadwyr." The guards begin to drag us away. Maddy and Rhydian growl.

"We're not cubs." Rhydian says. He's ignored.

"Not her." Kincaid points to me with an evil smirk on his face. I growl at him, the others join in. He nods at the guard holding me back, he kicks the back of my legs so I fall, I cry out in pain. He stays holding my arms behind my back. "Take them." They drag everyone away. Leaving me on my knees with the other guards and Kincaid.

"Why are you splitting us up? What's your ridiculous plan this time?"

"Someone's been asking for you." I pull myself up to my feet.

"You have Carys, I knew I could smell her." He turns around and starts walking, the guard holding me pushes me violently. We reach a door. One of the guards opens the door and the one holding me shows me what's inside. There's loads of chairs, Carys is lying on the ground, curled up in a ball.

"CARYS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? YOU MONSTER."

"I'm not the monster, child, you are." He laughs and the guard kicks me down and throws me in the room, locking the door behind me. I crawl to her side. She has tears in her eyes, but her face is blank, she has a cut on her cheek bone and loads on her arms. She's covered in blood and bruises. The moon should have healed her, but it hasn't "What happened?" She doesn't say anything, she just cries and shakes. I pull her hand out from under her waist. "Come on, sit up." I help her sit up on a chair. I put her feet up on another one. I'm still wearing my uniform from yesterday, I take off my tie and wrap around a deep slit in her arm, tying it tight. I brush her hair out of her face and wipe her tears with my sleeve. "Talk to me."

"Th-they tried t-to get me to t-tell them where you all- w-were." She's in pain just from talking.

"Slowly."

"He had a b-belt. Everytime I d-didn't answer him. He hit me. He g-gave me s-serum that stops the m-moon from healing m-me." My eyes well up, but I have to be strong for her.

"You didn't have to do that for us. Your dad is here, it wasn't the serum, it was the Morwal. He's got us all." Her eyes widen in shock.

"He- He's here, where did he take him? Are the oth-others here?" She squeezes my hands.

"He's with the pack I think, with Dad, Aran, Emma and Daniel, Maddy and Rhydian are with the cubs from the pack, Tom and Shannon are at the house with Sweeney, Whitewood and Dacia, they'll find us I promise." She's still panicky.

"The pack." She takes a breath. "The pack will hurt him, they're crazy. Kincaid showed me s-security f-footage, to get me talking, they were beginning to turn on each other." I stand up and pace. There's always a way out, there has to be. It comes to me. I walk to the door and crouch down, I pull a clip out of my hair and jiggle it around in the lock. "That won't work Jana." It worked. I go and help her to her feet she's shaky and unsteady. We slowly open the door and check that no one is guarding the door.

"It's clear, let's go, show me where they are." We walk out into the hall and she limps, taking me round corners, down hallways until we reach a staircase going down stairs. We go down to find a door, it's locked. I use my hair pin again. I swing the door open to find the whole pack cornering Geraint. Dad and Aran are trying to get them to stop. Emma and Daniel are on the other side of the room. They see us and run out of the door and stand behind us. The pack notices and turn on us.

"Dad!" Geraint slips past them and manages to get to us before the pack. They slowly approach, growling, barking and howling viciously, I see Ceri, Gerwyn, and everyone I love. They're not themselves. I slam the door shut and lock it again. We all run back up the stairs.

"We can come back for them, when the serum's worn off, he's gonna try to make them all human again, we have until the full moon in 2 weeks." I'm about to break but I brought us all here, I'm the one who got us in to this and I'm getting us out. "Where are the cubs and Maddy and Rhydian?" I ask Carys. She leads us further down the hall to another door, I pick it open again and the room is the same as the one Carys and I were in. Maddy and Rhydian are crouched down over Gwyn and Cadwyr, they're unwell. We all rush over to them.

"They need water and food, they said Kincaid gave them something and they've been getting sicker." Maddy is panicking. Daniel and Rhydian pick them up and carry them out.

"Where can we go? We can't leave the pack here." Aran says.

"You won't be leaving them, because you're not going anywhere." Kincaid and his men.

"You can have me, let the cubs and the pack go. You're killing them!" Carys shouts at him.

"You did this, you gave me no choice." I see her face change.

"Carys, what does he mean?" Rhydian asks her. "This is all because of you?"

"He tortured me but not just physically, he hurt them, because I wouldn't say where you were, he knew they would turn on eachother. He's been poisoning the cubs." She takes my hand, she's shaking.

"You hurt them! This is your fault!" Rhydian shouts.

"You idiot, the pack, the cubs, they suffered because of you!" Dad walks right up to her and pushes her against the wall, she falls to the ground and screams out in agony


	9. Chapter 9

Carys' POV

I'm slammed against the wall and I crash to the floor, I'm bruised and beaten and he made the pain ten times worse. Jana pushes Alric away from me.

"LEAVE HER, SHE DID IT FOR US, SO WE COULD SAVE THEM." She screams at him and Rhydian, and begins crying.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR HER NONE OF US WOULD NEED SAVING, EVERYTHING WENT WRONG WHEN SHE GOT HERE." Rhydian shouts back to her. She ignores him and helps back onto my feet.

"I hate to break up your family drama, but you all have cells to get back to." Kincaid has his signature smirk on.

"Don't put them back with the pack, they'll kill them, I know you don't want them dead. You just want them to be human." Jana says as she takes my hand. "And help the cubs. We'll co-operate if you will."

"Jana?" Emma questions her.

"We came here to save them, if we fight this they'll die, and so will we."

"She's smart, you should listen to her. The serum I used on the Wild Pack will wear off, it was easier to get them here without all of their... feelings getting in the way." He walks and the guards push us along again, I wince, still in pain.

"You're going to try make us human again aren't you?"

"I'm not going to try. I know what I'm doing. In there, all of you." The guards us push into another room, this time it's bigger. "Get them food and water." He says to a guard and they lock us in again. This room has beds in it, enough for all of us. Rhydian and Daniel lay the cubs down. I notice something strange.

"Jana, there's 9 beds." I say, sitting down on one of them.

"So?" She sits next to Gwyn, dabbing the sweat off of her head with her sleeve.

"How did he know how many to get? How did he know that me and dad would be here?" I look over to Dad who is sat on the floor in the corner, he's crying. "Dad?" Jana and I walk over to him, I crouch down at his side. "What's going on?"

"Alex, he was my brother, my foster brother." I stand up, backing away from him. He lied to me.

"You said you grew up in the wild? You were tame?"

"I ran away from home, when I was 12, because of him." I can see he's guilty of something.

"You were the one who attacked him." Rhydian joins the conversation. "He told me about you, he said you were out of control, you almost tore his leg off."

"Dad?" For the first time in my life, I fear my father. I fear a man who I suddenly feel like I don't even know any more.

"I'm sorry Carys. I was out of control, I ran to the wild, found the pack. They took me in. They helped me learn how to control myself, my anger lay with the fact that my parents thought I was a burden. They never wanted me. They brought a human into our house. I left because they didn't know what to do with me, I made it easy for them." My heart breaks for him, but I'm still filled with anger over the fact he lied about his life for so long. He filled my head with fairy tales about the wild.

"How did he know we were coming?" He couldn't look at me. "Answer me." I feel no sorrow now, only anguish.

"It was him. He's been following us for years."

"What was him? Tell me the truth." I fold my arms.

"He was the hunter." Alex Kincaid took my mother away from me. My heart sinks into my stomach. I feel so much sorrow, but it's overpowered by anger. The only thing I can think to do is crash through the door locking us in this prison. I run straight at it, I ignore the pain I was in. I wolf out. I run through the corridors, sniffing him out. I find him standing in a lab. He sees me and backs right to the corner. I invision myself ripping him to shreds. I return to human form. I want him to fear me like this too.

"You killed my mother." Jana runs up behind me.

"Carys don't do anything you'll regret." I don't look at her. I step closer to him.

"I want you to suffer like she did, if you had anyone who loved you I want them to suffer like me and my dad did." I take another step. He stays pressed against the wall.

"Carys, you're not like him. You're not a murderer."

"I think I'd be doing everyone a service." I breath heavily, my face heats up, my fists clench.

"Not everyone, not yourself, you won't be able to live with what you're about to do. You don't have to do this. We can fix this. Let us go, Kincaid."

"I've dedicated my life finding the cure for you. I'm not stopping now." He pulls a gun out of his pocket. My courage fades quickly and I back into Jana's arms. "Not so scary now, are you?" He steps close to me. "The problem you have, all of you Wolfbloods, is that you think your better, stronger than everyone else. Too brave."

"Alex, put it down." A woman appears behind us, she has a gun pointed at him. He keeps his pointed at me.

"Oh great, Victoria Sweeney, come to save the day. When did you start caring about other people?" Kincaid is drunk on power. I smell my dad coming, he's in wolf form.

"Dad don't!" He runs in and leaps up to Kincaid. But his body is flung back right to my feet when the trigger is pulled, my dads body lies in front of me in wolf form. Sweeney shoots Alex and he falls to his knees. I look down at my father, too scared of what his fate is to move. Sweeney walks over to him. Two other women come in with Tom and Shannon. Shannon shrieks and buries her face in Tom's chest who stares blankly at my wounded father.

"Rebecca do something!" Shannon yells. I can't bring myself to say anything I just stare down at him, my eyes full with tears. Jana holds my hand. One of the women checks his pulse. My chest hurts, my breathing speeds up.

"The bullet hit him right in the heart. I'm so sorry, he's gone." She says. I drop down beside him and scream out. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone. I'm on my own. My worst fear has come true. I scream at the top of my lungs and everyone comes in. I hear some of them crying.

"Why now? You can't go now. Come back. Come back. COME BACK." I scoop him up in my arms. I cradle him, rocking back and forth. I pray that this is all a horrible nightmare. After 10 minutes of screaming and crying. I stand up. "I want to give him a proper burial. His spirit needs to be put to rest." I wipe my tears away. Jana comes to my side.

"He has the Rite of Friaguard like any Wolfblood. We'll take him back to Stoneybridge." She says clutching my hand. Aran and Alric walk over and pick up his body. I walk behind my fathers body. I can hear Jana talking to Tom and Shannon.

"Rebecca has managed to reverse engineer the serum, she can give it to the wild pack and they will revert to back to normal." Shannon says. She hands her a serum pen. We wait outside while some of them go back in to retrieve the wild pack. It's my fault he's dead. If I had just killed Alex straight away my dad would still be here. Jana and the others come outside with the wild pack. They're tired an injured. I get into Rebecca Whitewood's car with my dad, Jana and Tom and Shannon. The others decide to run back to the Moors. The car ride is long, painful and silent. My father's head is rested on my lap, the wound on his neck is deep and bloody, the blood seeps out on to his once soft, shiny fur. It takes about 4 hours to get back. Everyone is there already. I can see the wild pack don't like me already, and they definitely don't like my father. But they're here to pay respect anyway. We get out of the car and Aran and Alric take his body again. They have already dug a grave. They put his bloody body inside it.

"Carys, I am Ceri, Rhydian's mother, this is Gerwyn, his father. I apologize on behalf of myself and the pack for what we did to him." She is kind, but I can still sense she's not a fan of my father and I. My father hurt her and I understand that, but I'm glad she's taking the high road. She hands me a bundle of sage. In a way I am grateful that he isn't having a human funeral, like my mother had to. She had it because she had so many humans who loved her and they deserved to say a proper goodbye to her too. We scattered her ashes in the river where we used to play. Ceri, Jana, and a few others in the wild pack begin reciting something in Welsh as I lay the sage around his grave. I stand up and I join hands with Jana and Rhydian, everyone joins hands around him. They keep reciting and I keep crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Jana's POV

It's been 2 weeks since it happened. Tonight is the full moon. Carys hasn't come out of her room, she's barely eaten or slept. I think she's trying to stop the Morwal from coming out, still strong in the darkest of times. Her wounds have healed, the moon can no longer heal her. She'll have her scars forever.

Emma and Daniel have sort of taken over the house again. Daniel's picked up where he left off, doing his carpentry. Emma's cleaning. Maddy and Rhydian sit around the house all day, they're going back to school tomorrow. Tom and Shannon come over everyday, they help out around the house, sometimes they pick up milk and eggs and things for us. Dad and Aran are back with the pack in the wild, Ceri and Gerwyn have come over a few times as well. As for me, I go and sit with Carys as much as I can. She doesn't speak much, and when she does it's only to me. She talks about happy times with her parents, sometimes she talks about how it's all her fault.

"It's not. It's Kincaid's fault, but he's gone now." I say, comforting her. She stands up and walks over to the window.

"I guess, I can't help the feeling though. I feel guilty, for hating him so much before it happened." I decide to change the subject, I want her to think about other things.

"Maddy and Rhydian are staying, they're coming back to Bradlington next week. Maddy's parents said they'd be happy to have us stay here, for as long as you need. They still own the house, you were just tenants. Maddy's going to stay in the spare room, I'm going in the cellar. Rhydian's going back to the Vaughn's."

"You can stay up here."

"Thanks, I don't have to go to school tomorrow. I can stay with you, until you're ready to go back." She comes back to the bed and sits in front of me, cross legged.

"I want to go back tomorrow. I want to get on with my life, it's what he would have wanted, and mum." I smile at her, my brave wolf. Her phone starts ringing. She sighs.

"It's Anwen, she's been ringing all day." She picks up the phone. "Hello?" I can hear the other voice.

"Carys, I got your text a few weeks ago and I haven't known what to say. I'm so sorry about your dad, are you safe?" I'm glad she didn't ask if she was okay, because I know she would have lost it.

"I'm fine, I'm with family and friends here. Thank you. I'm not coming back though, I'm not running away like he did when mum died."

"Good, if you need me I'm here." Carys looks at me.

"I need to tell you something, I'm with someone. I should have told you earlier I know, but we met when I got here. I'm sorry." Anwen hangs up on her. Carys sighs. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Let's go out there, I want to talk to everyone." She takes my hand and we go out into the living room. Everyone stares at her. "I want to say thank you to you all, you've all been so kind. I couldn't have asked for a better support system, or pack." She takes a deep breath. "I'm going back to school tomorrow." Rhydian stands up.

"Are you sure you want to?" He puts his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I want to move forward now, he's at rest." Everyone gives her smile and she makes her way to the kitchen, she starts making herself some dinner. She really wants to get back into a routine. I help her and everyone gets back to what they're doing. She whispers to me.

"Can we run somewhere? I've almost forgotten what it feels like." She smiles, and it doesn't look fake. I take a bite of the sandwich I'd made and she does too. We hold hands and run from the house, we look back and see everyone in the house smiling at us, we smile back. We run and run, feeling the wind on our skin, the leaves crunching beneath our feet. I haven't been out for a while either, it feels so pure, so fresh. We come to a stop at the opening where I taught her Eolas.

"Are you really feeling better? Is it just the full moon tonight?" I try and catch my breath, we lay on the ground.

"No, I'm okay, I am. Obviously this all sucks, but it's life. I there's one thing I've learned, it's that life can be cut short sometimes. I have to live, and I'm not going to live my life any way but to the fullest." She moves her head so she's on my stomach. "I can't wait until tonight, my first Stoneybridge full moon. It's going to be amazing."

"Wait 'til you see the view from up there." I point up to the highest peak. She gets up.

"Let's go now, until we transform. It's about time we had a first date." She takes my hand and pulls me up, we sprint up the mountains until we get there. We sit right at the edge, hand in hand, legs intertwined. I tell her all about growing up in the wild.

"It's amazing, every night is almost as amazing as the full moon. As an Alpha, I struggled to gain the pack's trust, as my father basically betrayed them. They put their blame on me. They also hated the fact that I love human life, I tried to merge the two. That didn't go down well." I laugh.

"Which do you prefer? Human life, or wild life?" She asks, with her curious little smile.

"I don't know, I love them both so much. I'm too selfish to only pick one. Would you ever live wild?"

"I don't know, I love chocolate, you don't get that in the wild." She laughs.

"In my pack you would." I kiss her soft lips, she kisses back. It begins to get dark and I feel the transformation starting. I look down at our hands, they turn to paws. I look at Carys in her beautiful wolf form. We play, running around the mountains. We see the others coming up the mountain, we all run around together, howling, play fighting. It's a perfect we get home the next morning.

"Maddy!" We come through the front door and hear Maddy's mum shout from downstairs. Maddy rolls her eyes and goes downstairs, her parents follow her back up the stairs, lecturing her about the full moon.

"Mam it's fine, nothing happened." Carys turns to me.

"What's the problem?" She says. Emma decides to answer her for me.

"Maddy, Rhydian and Jana know it's safer down stairs on a full moon." She folds her arms.

"You run wild in a cellar?" Carys laughs, but Emma's glare shuts her right up.

"Next full moon we're all going down there, no locking us in Maddy." Maddy grunts and goes upstairs. Rhydian just plants himself on the sofa.

"Sorry, I didn't know about all the rules." Carys says to the Smiths, I sit down next to Rhydian.

"It's alright Carys, we don't expect you to know, and I know you've had a rough time, but you're under roof now. Alright?" She nods and smiles. "Now, go get ready for school all of you." Carys and I go to her room to get dressed and meet Maddy and Rhydian at the front door. We run some of the way to school, taking a break to walk.

"Last night was amazing, do we really have to go down to the cellar next time?"

"Their house, their rules." Rhydian shrugs. I give Rhydian and Maddy a look to say 'give us some space' and they run off ahead.

"Meet you there." Rhydian shouts.

"Carys," I say, she takes my hand and looks at me, "You're sure you want to go today?" She smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I missed like 2 months of school when my mum died, I'm ready now. My dad would want me to enjoy my life. I've only been to Bradlington once, I think it's about time I get into the swing of things here. I want to finish school and get a job, so I can get out of the Smith's hair." I kiss her on the cheek.

"You're so much braver than I am."

"Me? You're the one who saved my life, and both packs lives."

"You saved us first." We walk hand in hand to school.


	11. Chapter 11

Carys' POV

When we walk onto the courtyard, some people stop and stare at me, others whisper, but I ignore them and we go inside in time for the bell. Mr. Jeffries also gives me a weird look. I hear the K's talking about me from a few rows behind. I ignore Jeffries' lecture and listen in on them.

"I wouldn't be in school if my dad had just died, and Maddy and Rhydian back on the same day? Something weird's going on." Kay says.

"Does anyone even know how he died?" Kara adds. I stand up and look back at them, folding my arms.

"It doesn't matter how he died, it's none of your business!" I practically scream at them.

"That's enough girls!" Mr. Jeffries shouts. I sit down and squeeze Jana's hand, trying not to freak out.

"It's okay, you're allowed to be mad." She whispers, giving the K's an evil glare. My leg shakes all through form, and first and second lesson. Maybe Jana was right, maybe I shouldn't have come in. I guess it's too late now. At break we all sit in the dark room, the others talk about normal teenage stuff. It's nice to feel part of something human. When the bell rings everyone gets up to go to next lesson, except for me.

"You coming?" Jana asks, I shake my head. "Want me to stay?"

"No it's fine, you go learn." She kisses my forehead and heads out the door with the others. Now that I'm alone, I let myself cry. I haven't cried that much, it's mostly been blank faced window staring. Rhydian comes back in and I quickly gather myself.

"You're allowed to cry you know, don't be embarrassed." He sits down next to me. "I'm sorry about what I said, about you getting in the way. Nothing that happened was your fault."

"Thank you Rhydian, I'm not mad at you. I really appreciate your apology."

"I want to be your friend, I want you to be able to trust me." He looks at me.

"I do, thank you." He smiles. "Rhydian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He brightens up a little bit.

"You love Maddy right?" His face lights up with this smile, the kind of smile that Jana has when she looks at me. He nods. "How did you tell her? That you love her?" He laughs.

"She told me first, actually, and I said it back because, well because it's true. I really do love her. Why, do you love Jana?"

"I don't know, I think so." He mocks me with kissy faces. "Stop, help me, what do I do?"

"If you really love her you need to make sure she knows, tell her when you're alone, lay down the law. Tell her exactly how you feel." I smile at him. "Come on, Miss Parish is gonna kick off if we don't turn up." We go off to class together and I feel much better throughout the day, I ignore the whisperers and focus on talking to Jana later. The four of us say goodbye to Shannon and Tom and walk through the woods to go home, I walk with Rhydian.

"I'm gonna tell her like, now, so you and Maddy can pretty much piss off." He laughs.

"Race you Mads." He runs off and she follows. I catch up to Jana ahead of me.

"Let's just... sit for a while." I take her hand and both sit down back to back. We sort of sink down so our heads are on each others shoulders. "I want to tell you something."

"I love you too." She says out of nowhere. I turn my head to hers. She's just smiling at me.

"Stealing my thunder much? I love you too, too." We laugh as we kiss each other.

"I'm serious though, I love you, I want to spend forever with you. I couldn't live without you." She suddenly doesn't seem so happy. She sits up and hugs her knees. "What?" I crawl over to her.

"I hate it when you say stuff like that, you can't live without me? You said that about your dad, and I was scared you were gonna- gonna do something to yourself. If anything ever happened to me, where would that leave you?" She thought I was going to kill myself. "I don't want you to have nothing apart from me. I want you to be happy with everything."

"Jana, I can't help that I don't want a world without someone so perfect, so kind. I just mean I really wouldn't want to live without you." She bites her lip and looks away. I turn her head to face me. "Nothing will happen, we've gone through enough. I love you." I kiss her, and she lays back slowly. We just sort of kiss for a while, taking breaks to look at each other. She has leaves in her messy red hair, her complexion is flawless. Her eyes are the same grey as clouds around the full moon last night. Everything about her is perfect, inside and out, top to bottom, perfect. "You really love me too?"

"When I look at you, I get all weird inside, I get butterflies. And when you smile, I can't help but smile too. I want to be at your side all the time, and protect you from everything. If that's not love, I don't know what is." We get home, laughing, smiling, only to be brought down by Maddy's parents sat at the kitchen table with Mr. Jeffries and some other human.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Sit down, Carys." Mr. Jeffries says. "Jana, why don't you go upstairs with Maddy and Rhydian?" She just looks at me and lets go of my hand. I try to cling to it but she gets away and goes upstairs. I stand in the living room, staring at the table of adults. "This is Stacey Friar, Rhydian's social worker."

"Why is she here?" I fold my arms and I stare at Maddy's parents.

"Sit down." Stacey says, I just look at her. I sit down. "Now Carys, you've been staying here with the Smiths since your dad died, do you have any family, or god parents you can stay with?" She says, flipping through a big folder.

"No." Technically my family are the Smiths, being a pack means being a family, it means more than family.

"Right, okay, then unfortunately I'm going to have to take you to a care home."

"No, that won't be necessary, she can stay here. It's no bother to us." Daniel says.

"It's not exactly legal, she needs to be with proper guardians, you can look into fostering her further down the line."

"We can foster her now." Emma says.

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not here, don't I get any say in where I go. I'm almost 16, why can't I just stay here until then so I can get my own place?"

"We can talk about that, but for now you'll have to come with me." She stands up closing her folder and picking up her bag.

"Now? Can't I say goodbye to my friends, and get my stuff?" I stand up too. I don't have any intention to leave with her.

"Of course, I can come back in an hour or two, I do have another case to get to. Thank you for your time." She shakes all of our hands and leaves.

"Why did she come here?" I turn to the others, still sat at the table.

"Mr. Jeffries was concerned for your well being." Emma says.

"I'm fine here, I was doing well. I felt so much better and you've all brought me back to square one. I'm losing everything." I run off upstairs to where they'll all sat in Maddy's room, I'm crying. Jana stands up and hugs me. "That woman is taking me to a care home, I have to go, I have to go to the wild, I can't stay here to be taken to a home." They all just look at me. "I'm not going there."

"You can't go into the wild on your own Carys, it's not safe without a pack." Rhydian says. "Trust me, I've been out there alone."

"Then I'll find the pack, they'll help me, like they helped my dad."

"Carys, you're not thinking straight." Why aren't they helping me? Do they want me to go into care? I run down stairs to my room, I hear Jana sigh and follow me. I start packing a bag of things to take with me. "You can't go out there alone."

"Then come with me." I drop what I'm doing. "You said you want to be at my side forever, that won't happen if I'm taken into care, there isn't a care home around here. They'll take me into the city, I don't want to live in the city, it smells awful, the people are rude." She looks at me with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm not going there. I won't be out in the wild forever, I'll come back when I turn 16, I'll get a job and my own place and we can finish school together, it's only a few months away." I take both her hands. "Come with me."

"I can't, you can't either, you said yourself you wanted to finish." She looks right into my eyes.

"I have to, they won't keep me in Bradlington High, it'll be some school in the city. I won't see you."

"I'll come see you, and you can come see me." I drop her hands and continue packing.

"I don't want to see you once a week. Jana, we can be together, no drama. When we first met you taught me to take risks, take this one with me." A tear runs down her cheek. I kiss her.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I ignore her, and pick up my back pack. "Carys." I can hear the pain in her voice. I go out into the living room. They're all there.

"I'm not being taken away, if I'm going anywhere it's my choice. I hate goodbyes, so I'm just gonna go, no drama, thank you all for looking out for me." I look back at my bedroom, Jana is standing there. She's a mess. "Please." She whispers. I can't be weak. I run out of the back door. I stop in the garden and look back at the house. Jana stands in the window. I walk off into the distance. I keep telling myself that it's all going to be fine, it'll be okay. But I know the truth. I won't be my strong self without Jana, I wasn't myself until I met her.


	12. Chapter 12

Jana's POV

She left me, like it was no big deal. I stare out the window for the rest of the day, praying she'll come back to me. I shouldn't have let her go, but I can't leave this world, I love it as much as I love her. She would have found a way to leave, no matter what I could have said or done. Now that I'm alone I see how much I took her love for me for granted.

The social worker comes back a couple hours later and Emma and Daniel have to say she ran away to stay at an old friends house, and that there's no use looking for her. They knew, we all knew that she would still look for her anyway. It's her job. I don't move from my spot by the window. Rhydian and Maddy try to be kind and make me feel better, but nothing could mask this pain. Eventually I go to bed, I drag my aching body to Carys' room. Her personality is still everywhere. Her bed is still made, I lay on top of the sheets. I lay staring at the empty space next to me. She should be there, not out in the wild. Ceri will look after her, no matter what her feelings are towards Geraint, she has a kind heart.

I don't sleep for the whole night, I just lie. In the morning I get up and get dressed, I skip breakfast, knowing it would be depressing and awkward sitting with the others. I run into the woods and break down, in the our spot.

"Carys, if you're anywhere, if you can hear me. I'm sorry, I should have come with you." I listen to myself. "I should have come with you." I drop my school bag and run deeper through the forest, I run to the camp. It's still pretty early so a lot of the pack are still asleep. Dad sees me.

"Dad, where's Carys?" I hug him tightly and he holds me while I cry.

"You'll have to talk to Ceri." He turns back to what he was doing. I turn around and Ceri is standing there.

"Jana, cariad." She hugs me.

"Ceri, is Carys here?" She nods. "Where? I need to talk to her, I need to tell her I'm sorry and how much I love her."

"She's in that tent," She points and I try to go to her, but Ceri holds me back. "Jana, she doesn't want to see you, she could smell you coming, she asked me to keep you from her."

"You can't, I have to see her."

"Cariad, I'm the Alpha here, you're on my territory. You follow my rules. I owe her, my pack attacked her father and he was killed trying to save her, it is our duty to restore her faith in us."

"You're looking after her?" I sit down.

"Yes, although, not everyone is grateful for her presence. Gerwyn especially. Jana, there's something you need to know, I wanted to tell Rhydian first but you're here now." She looks very sad. "You know that Geraint and I were briefly together as teenagers, there's no easy way to confess this, we had a child, Rhydian and Carys' sister. Only, Geraint didn't know, I did it all in secret. Gerwyn despised Geraint for breaking my heart. I was so young, Geraint left me for another woman, I was lonely. I gave her to the human world. I have a duty to protect Carys, she is my family." I just look at her. She keeps so many secrets from Rhydian. I'm in shock.

"You have another child? A daughter, and you kept her from Geraint, Rhydian and Bryn? Does she know?" She nods. I can see how ashamed she is of herself. I decide to console her rather than judge her. "I respect you for trying to put things right now, you're so brave and strong. I can only imagine how hard that must have been. Right now, Carys is hurting. Because of what I did, if you want to protect her, you'll let me talk to her." She takes a moment but she nods, and leads me to the tent where Carys is sat.

"I told her to keep you away." She won't even look at me, my heart breaks. I climb into the tent and sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, I should have come with you. I made a terrible mistake, but I'm here now."

"You're going to stay with me?" She still doesn't look at me.

"Yes, forever, I'm not leaving you, never again." She finally looks at me, her eyes glassy with tears. I lean over to her, putting my hands on her neck. She laughs through her tears.

"Old habits never die." She whispers. I kiss her perfect soft lips. I take every second with her as another second in the happiest time in my life. We are together, we are happy.


End file.
